The Shocking Truth
by OohBaby88
Summary: IM SO SORRY! I CANT UPDATE RIGHT NOW, MIDTERMS, BUT ONCE I GET TWO, ONLY TWO, MORE REVEIWS I PROMISE TO UPDATE! LOVE YOU ALL! The truth about one Miss. Hermione Granger..Or Should I Say.. HGLM Rated M For A Reason. VERYY VERYY AU
1. First Day

-1The Shocking Truth

Summery: A story which you find out the truth about one Miss. Hermione Granger. Her life, full of secrets, passion, and mistrust. Everything In Life Is What Not What It Seems... Takes place in Hermione's 7th Year. Rated M for Language & Sex.

Chapter One: First Day.

As predicted, Hermione changed a lot over the summer, or so everyone thought. But someone knew the truth about one Miss. Hermione Granger.. Or should I say one Miss. Hermione Riddle. Tom Riddle's only child, daughter and heir. Draco Malfoy knew the truth, Hermione was not a prude bookworm that everyone thought. No, no, no.. She was so much more. She was dark, powerful, smart and a party animal.

As Hermione stepped onto the train wearing he favorite pair of jeans and her cami which showed off her lovely curves. Hermione over the summer developed curves in all the right places, curves that woman would kill to have and that will make the coldest man drool.

"HERMIONE!" screamed her supposed best friends, Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron! How are you guys?" Hermione asked, faking a smile. Neither of those dumbasses are ever going to figure about I hate them.

"I'm good, had a horrible summer but at least Ron saved me like 3 weeks into summer." Harry answered. _Wow, Hermione has grown up!_

"I'm doing good too! Does anyone know who the heads are this year?" Ron asked. _Fuckin' A, Hermione looks damn fine. Now I really regret getting with all those other girls, cause fuck, I could of had that arse in my bed._

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I made head girl!" Hermione said. "Which reminds me I gotta get to the head's compartment."

"Congrads Herms" Ron and Harry said in unison.

As Hermione was walking to the head's compartment she put in her headphones and put on Smack That.

**"Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws.."**

Hermione was singing as she got to the compartment she stopped. As she stepped in she realized it was none other than her best friend, Draco Malfoy. Oh and Professor McGonagall.

"Granger, how lovely of you to finally join us." drawled Malfoy.

"Yeah I bet you just love my presents." snapped Hermione.

"Children, shut it!" Yelled McGonagall. "Now as you both know you are the heads this year, there are many rules and responsibilities. Now you will read these handbooks and understand all. The only thing I ask is that you two try and put aside your differences and be civil to one another. See you both at school." And with that she walked out.

The second she shut the door completely Hermione jumped into Draco's lap and was hugging him to death.

"Why hello love, it's nice to see you too.. But loosen the fuck up or im gonna die!"

"Oh Draco, I have missed you so much!"

"I know, I'm just that irresistible."

"Haha! Get over yourself.. hey you wanna dance?"

"Hermione! You know I **hate** to dance. Oh don't you dare give me that face. No Mia! Don't! You know I can't say no to that face! Fine, what the fuck."

"Yay!! I know the best song. Its called Bobblehead, its by D4L, you know that rapper I showed you last year?"

"You mean the ones that sing that song about that muggle candy, Laffy Taffy or whatever?"

"Yes so get off your sorry arse and dance!"

"Aye aye captain" And so one cue Draco grabbed Mia from behind and yanked her to him, in no time he found the beat and grinded hard into her.

"My my draco is that your wand?"

"Oh shut the fuck up and dance woman" they dance for another couple songs and decided they were tired so they laid down and talked the remainder of the time.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL WE ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS!"

"Fuck draco get up! We are almost there.."

A/N Sorry For The Short Chapter, Its Just My Default.. If I Continue This Story The Chapters Will Be Much Longer!! Review! Review!! && Review!!! I Need To Know If Its Worth Writing.. Oh And By The Way This Is A LMHG Story.


	2. Shock!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Anything, But My Plot.  
A/N: By The Way The Words In Italics Are Their Thoughts. Thank You To All My Reviewers!! Now On With The Next Chapter!

Chapter 2:Shock

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger will you please follow me and I will show you to your head dorms," Professor McGonagall said. The two teens followed her silently. When they got to a painting of a snake rapped around the neck of a lion, they stopped.

"Password is Secrets, keep it safe and don't tell anyone. And please do not try to kill each other." McGonagall informed them.

"Secrets" Hermione said. As they both entered the common room, Hermione gasped. The room was amazing, everything you can think of was there. Huge TV, amazing sound systems, all the movies and CDs you could imagine, and 4 huge couches with 3 extremely comfortable looking chairs.

Oh My Fucking God, this room is amazing, I cant wait to see my room!" screeched a overly excited woman.

"You make it sounds like you have never been in luxury before" drawled Draco.

"Fuck you, you fucking ferret"

"My god Mia, such a gorgeous body with that mouth, you could make any man go crazy! And I thought we were over name calling sweetie" He smirked.

"Haha! Yeah sure, anyway I'm going to check out my room!" And off she ran.

"MIA WAIT!"

"What is it Hun?"

"I thought I would tell you that my father will be here in like two hours."

"What? Why?"

"Your father, The Dark Lord, has sent him to check up on us and to make sure everything is going as planned."

"Well of course everything is going as planned. What does he think we are? Fucking stupid or something? I'm not a fucking child."

"Mia, calm down. You know its nothing like that. Your father loves you very much and wants you safe. And for the reasons to why he checks up on everyone, not just you, is because he wants everything to go exactly right."

"Yeah I guess your right"

"You guess??"

"Okay, I know your right."

"That's more like it, now go get changed."

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear?!?" And off ran our dear Hermione.

What is up with her? Its like the second I ever mention my father she freaks the fuck out. My father isn't that scary, and plus aren't they good friends? Draco was thinking as he was walking up to check out his own room.

In Hermione's Room

Oh My God! He's coming here. Here of all places. Damn it I have no idea what to wear. What's gonna make him go like damn I wish that I mine? Ooh this is cute.. No fuck that, that will just make him horny.. I don't just want him in my bed, I want him, all of him. Oh no! I can't figure out what I should wear. Maybe I should ask Draco? No. He will want to know why I care what his father sees me wear. FUCK IT!! Ooh this is perfect.

"Mia? Are you almost ready? He will be here in like 5 minutes," Draco called through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in like 2 seconds!" Hermione answered while she added the last finishing touches to her make-up. "Perfect," she told herself and started down the stairs.

Both the Malfoy's jaws dropped. Hermione was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a white cami that showed an ample amount of cleavage, and her make-up was done flawlessly, not too much but just enough to make her look like an angel.

"Why hello my dear," drawled Lucius while smirking at the beautiful witch in front of him. Damn, she looks gorgeous! Now she could be a wonderful wife for me. Gosh I'm glad Narcissa is dead, she bugged the fuck outa me. Look at this witch, good blood, gorgeous body, fiery temper, and very powerful.

"Hello to you too, I've missed you" screeched Mia as she lunched herself at Lucius. Oh my God, he smells amazing!

"Jesus woman I can't breathe!!"

"Sorry, I just missed you so much."

"Oh I bet you did" smirked Lucius as his eyes racked up and down her body.

"Oh yes sir I did" Mia smirked, possibly better than Lucius himself.

"AHEM!" Coughed Draco.

"Oh hey Draco, how are you doing" Hermione asked without even looking at him.

"Oh I'm doing wonderful," Draco replied knowing something was probably going to happen between his best friend and his own father.. And he couldn't be any more happy about it. Ohh just think how wonderful life would be if Mia was my step mother.. Hell just think about all the shit I could get away with if she was.

"Oh that's good sweetie" Answered Hemione as she, Lucius and Draco walked over to the couch and chairs and sat down.

"Okay, lets get down to business," Lucius cut it, never once breaking their eye contact. How dare he get called 'sweetie' that's suppose to be my pet name. Oh Jesus, I'm getting jealous of my sons relationship with her, and they are only best friends! "Well the Dark Lord says he wants stage one of our plan to be executed by November 1st, the day after Halloween. Now you two are the heads this year, which means you are in control of all the dances and activities. There is a little change in plans though, Mia you will still continue to be friends with Potter and Weasley, Okay?"

"Oh joy, I'm really looking forward to this mission," sneered Mia.

"Okay, well, thank you for the lovely dose of sarcasm."

"No problem sweetheart" smirked Hermione.

"Can we please get back to the plan?" cut in Draco.  
"Uh yeah sure. Okay, well as well as being friends with them, Draco you must too.." Lucius started to explain.

"WHAT? Hell no. I fucking refuse to be friends with those fuckers. Its bad enough that Mia has to be, but now ME? No." Draco yelled.

"LANGUAGE CHILD! Would you like to face the wrath of the Dark Lord himself or may I continue?"

"You may continue father"

"Okay well, as I was saying, Draco, you and Hermione will begin to date.. Not real dating just out in public you have to make it look like you two are in love with each other. This way the Order will believe that Draco is really on their side," Lucius spat out. He was not very happy at the idea of his son getting to date the woman he is falling for.

"Um, do I have to sleep with him or anything? I mean sorry Draco but you are my practically brother and I just don't think I could do that," Hermione interjected.

"Trust me Mia, I love you to death but I do not want to sleep with you. You are every man's dream," Draco said while quickly smirking at his father. "But you are my sister in my eyes, and that's just fucked up."

"I agree."

"No, you will not have to have sex with her. All you have to do is make is believable in public.. Which includes kissing, hold hands and all that kind of shit." Lucius finally decided to answer.

"Okay, I think I can handle that."

"Me too," Hermione answered.

"Okay, now you two must convince the Order that you are in love and that Draco does not wish to be apart of the Dark Lord's alliances by November 1st. Do you two understand that?"

"Yes sir" They both answered.

"Good, now it is getting late and you two have a big day tomorrow, so I must be going" Lucius declared as he stood up. "Hermione, may I have a quick word before I go?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Um, do you think we could do this in privet?"

"Sure," smiled Mia. It's not every day that you see the great Lucius Malfoy losing his cool. Mia and Lucius walked into the kitchen to grab some tea for her and Draco.

Lucius walked up behind Mia while she was getting the tea ready. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered seductively in her ear. "Dinner, The Manor, 8 O'clock, this Saturday Night." His breathe sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay," She breathed out. Lucius kissed her neck softly, then bit down gently to make sure he left his mark. And then he was gone, right through the door. She could hear him saying goodbye to Draco. Oh my, that was. Fuck. Now I'm all aroused and ready to go.. Why did he have to do that? God the nerve of that man.

"Oh Hermione, would you like to tell my why my father has a goofy grin on is face and swollen lips… and WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR NECK??" Draco yelled. Mia just stood there in shock and started to blush. "Oh Jesus, now it all makes since."

"Uhhh… I… We… Nothing Happened…" Stuttered Mia.

"So when is the first date"

"Saturday, at 8."

"Well we better get to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight Draco."

A/N: Whoo. There's The Next Chapter For You All.. Review! Review!! REVIEW!!! Please? It Will Help Me Right Faster, I Promise! 


End file.
